Une ancienne à Rosewood
by Lilianna Odair
Summary: Je suis une ancienne de Rosewood et aujourd'hui je reviens pour aider Aria et les autres et peut-être trouver l'amour ...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour je sais que je suis en retard avec moi mon autre histoire mais je ne suis plus inspirée.

* * *

Bonjour je m'appelle Shanel et je vis à Rosewood. En 4eme j'étais très amie avec Aria, Alison et les autres mais après une autres disputes avec mes parents, ils m'ont envoyée en pension à Philadelphie. Je reviens pour faire ma première a Rosewood et j'ai bien l'intention de aidée les filles et si je peux au passage trouver l'amour ...


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila le chapitre un. Je précise que cette fan fiction ce passe au début de la saison trois a l'épisode de la rupture de Caleb et Hannah sauf que Hannah et Caleb décide de rester amis.

* * *

POV Shanel :

Et me voila revenu a Rosewood après deux et la mort d'une de mes amie. Mais bon je suis revenus car je commence a recevoir des message d'un certain A qui me menace et puis j'ai hâte de revoir mais ancienne amies. Bon me voilà arriver, je suis impatiente de savoir si les filles vont me reconnaître, tiens voilà Spencer qui sort du lycée elle a pas changer et je pense que le mec qui l'attend a coté de sa voiture et qui viens de l'embrasser c'est son copain je crois que je sais qui c'est mais j'en suis pas sur soit il est temps que je rentre en scène.

Je sort et avance vers eux mais avant que je les aient rejoins je sens quelqu'un qui m'attrape et que l'on me crie dans l'oreille :

- Shanel et les filles venaient voir !

Je me retourne et vois Emily qui m'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle ma tellement manquer je la prend dans mes bras moi aussi et je entrevis Spencer et son copain arriver et plus loin Aria et une blonde qui ressembler à Hannah avec un garçon vraiment mignon quand Aria me vois elle se mis a courir vers moi en criant mon prénom, on se prenant dans les bras. Aria et Spencer , ainsi que sans doute leurs petit-copain respectifs, nous regarde et arrive et nous regarde, puis on se fait un énorme câlin, tous le monde nous regarde super bizarrement puis Aria me dit :

- Tu nous a trop manqué c'est géniale que tu sois revenus et tu as changé tu beaucoup changé . Tu es encore plus belle qu'avant .

- Merci , toi aussi Aria mais tu enlever tes mèches roses sa t'allait bien . Spencer , Emily vous m'avez énormément manquer .

Je regarde la blonde et lui demande :

-Et toi qui est tu , je ne crois pas te connaître ?

-Shanel, c'est moi .. Hannah .

-Oh mon dieu , tu as trop changée et tu es magnifique Hannah je suis désoler de pas t'avoir reconnu .

-C'est pas grave .

-Bon les filles vous ne me présentes pas vos copains ?

Spencer, Emily et Aria se mirent à rougir. Hannah elle sembler gêner.

C'est Spencer qui commença :

-Ok... alors Shanel se te présente Toby c'est mon copain , Toby je te présente Shanel une autres de mes meilleures amies, mais vous vous connaissez déjà .

-Oui , lui répondit-il on se connais déjà .(NB : le ton est très enjoué , on voit qu'il l'apprécie )

Ok je vois qu'il se souvient toujours de moi sa fait plaisir , Emily se dit une chose qui m'étonna mais bon si sa lui plaît :

-Bon et bien moi, ma copine est .. morte y pas longtemps .

-Je suis désoler Spencer . Lui dis-je

-C'est pas grave tu pouvais pas savoir .

-Ensuite ce fut au tour d'Aria :

-Alors moi mon copain c'est Ezra il est pas la mais je te le présenterez un de ces jour .

Puis quand je retourner vers Hannah je vis qu'elle n'étais plus seule mais que le garçon mignon de toute a l'heure étais a coter d'elle , ok alors sa a mon avis sa veut dire qu'ils sont ensemble :

-Shanel , dit Hannah , je te présente Caleb , un ami , et Caleb je te présente Shanel une ancienne meilleure amie a nous .

-Ravie de te rencontrée, lui dit-je.

-Moi aussi me répondit-il en me fixant avec ses beau yeux.

J'ai cru que j'allais fondre sur le coup quand Toby me sorti de mes rêves avec une remarques dit d'un ton acerbe :

-Alors comme sa t'es de retour , maman et papa t'ont laisser sortir de cette prison. Et ils sont au courant que tu es la ?

C'est vrai que j'ai peut-être oublier de préciser que je suis la sœur de Toby et la demi-sœur de Jena.

-Oui , ils sont au courant . Sa te gêne ? Lui répondit-je en le fixant dans les yeux . Au faite comme va Jena ?

Et quand on parle du loup, la voilà qui arrive . (NB : vous l'avais compris, j'aime pas Jena . ) Mais j'avais oublier qu'elle est malvoyante, Alison y est pas aller de main morte. Je l'apprécier pas mais elle mériter pas sa . Toby a toujours su que je l'aimais pas beaucoup mais il la choisie elle est pas moi , c'est pour sa qu'on est fâchés.

-Toby , ou est tu ? Lui demande t-elle. Et qui est avec toi ?

-Je suis la , lui répondit-il en lui prenant la main, et avec moi il y a Aria , Hannah, Emily, Spencer, Caleb et Shanel .

-Shanel , tu es donc de retour je croyais que c'était une mauvaise blague de nos parents. Me dit-elle.

-Me t'inquiète pas le plaisir de te revoir est partager Jena .

-Bon je vais y allais Toby , Noël me raccompagne en voiture a plus tard tout le monde .

-D'accord a plus Jena répondit Toby il se tourna vers moi et me demanda ? Au faite tu loge ou ?

-Je dorme dans un Loft un peu plus loin de la maison pourquoi ?

.Tu veux que je t'accompagne chez toi ?Non c'est bon je voudrais parler un peu avec les filles . Mais merci.

Je me retourne vers les filles pendant que les garçons parler entre eux et leurs dit discrètement :

-Il faut que je vous avoues pourquoi je suis de retour enfaîte depuis quelque temps de reçois des messages d'un certains A … , je vis que les garçons nous regarder maintenant , les filles semblaient étonner mais sans plus.

Se fut Aria qui me répondit :

-Alors il va falloir qu'on t'explique tout .


	3. Chapter 3

Je remercie Guest pour sa review et ses conseils.

* * *

POV Shanel :

Je regarde Aria et les autres filles sans vraiment comprendre jusqu'à se que Hannah prenne la parole :

Enfaîte Shanel , depuis plus de 2 ans on reçoit nous aussi des messages de A, on a réussit a se débarrasser d'un membres de la « Team A »mais on continue a recevoir des messages de A. En gros c'est sa mais en renteras dans les détails une autre fois dans un … endroit plus discret.

Ok sa fait beaucoup d'un coup mais on va faire comme si. Puis se fut le tour de Caleb de prendre la parole qui n'avais rien dit depuis les présentations :

Donc, tu es aussi une victime de A .Tu peux nous monter les messages s'il-te-plaît ?

Tu semble ne pas me faire confiance, je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Pas du tout, mais y a eu assez de problèmes avec Mona. Enfin je voudrais juste vérifier n'y vois rien de personnel. Me dit-il avec un air désoler.

C'est rien je comprend, mais je vois mal le rapport entre Mona et A.

Eh bien il s'avère que Mona était A pendant un moment mais maintenant qu'elle est enfermée a Radley, quelqu'un a pris la relève et on doit savoir qui c'est.

Bon maintenant que j'ai donner mon portable a Caleb, je dois aller à Radley pour passer le bonjour à Mona, après tout sa lui fera du bien de avoir de la visite :

Quelqu'un peut m'amener a Radley s'il-vous-plaît ?

Tous le monde me regarde et en particulier Toby dons les yeux me lance des éclairs :

Tu n'iras pas là-bas c'est clair, je ne te laisserais pas y aller, n'y compte pas.

Peut-être que j'y irai un autre jour, pour l'instant je vais aller à la maison et dire bonjour au parents. Bon a plus les filles ont reste en contact. Enfin quand j'aurais mon téléphone... Dis-je en regardant Caleb.

Je me dirige finalement vers la maison en partant a pied, puis je me retourne et je dis a Toby qui allais me suivre :

Toby, tu devrais aller raccompagner Spencer chez elle, je retrouverais le chemin seule ne t'inquiète pas. A part les amoureux quelqu'un veut venir avec moi ?

Aria me répondit qu'elle devait aller voir Ezra, Emily a un cour de natation c'est Hannah et Caleb qui se sont proposer de me raccompagner enfin lui c'est surtout parce que ,a mon avis, il veut se dépêcher de me rendre mon téléphone et qu'il n'a rien d'autre à faire.

Je n'ai pas étais pas vraiment bavarde et Caleb étais a fond dans mon téléphone mais Hannah a parler pour nous trois. Elle me raconter tous les ragots, je ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Quand on arrive à la maison je vois Jena qui est sur le pas de la porte, vu l'air de Hannah et Caleb j'en déduis qu'ils ne l'aiment pas beaucoup non plus :

Bon et bien a plus me dit Hannah avant de partir en direction de chez elle.

Caleb est rester un peu avec moi le temps qu'il en finisse avec mon téléphone, puis quand il en eu finie , il me dit :

Bonne chance et tiens voilà ton téléphone , viens se soir chez Aria il y auras tous le monde et on pourra parler de tout.

Ok, j'y serais à se soir.

Il me fait un bref signe de la tête et puis il s'en va.

Bon, maintenant il va falloir que je me confronte a mes parents sa c'est déjà dur mais en plus il y a Jena , alors sa va pas être commence a monter les marches et quand j'arrive à coter d'elle , elle me dit :

Tu sais Shanel, beaucoup de chose en changer ici mais il des choses qui sont restées pareilles donc un conseil me te mêle pas de mes histoires ou de celle Toby et tout se passera bien, c'est clair ?

Très mais je tiens a te prévenir aussi. Maintenant que je suis de retour je vais renouer avec mon frère que sa te plaise ou non donc n'essaie pas de séparer de lui encore une fois ou sa ira très mal et ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas me mêler de tes affaires parce que franchement je m'en fiche, mais si Toby me le demande je m'en mêlerais j'espère que c'est clair pour toi aussi ?

Je n'est pas attendu sa réponse et suis directement rentré chez moi, je sais que j'ai pas été très sympa mais on ne ses jamais apprécier et surtout après qu'elle est demandée a Toby de choisir entre elle et moi. Enfin bon passons, je sais pas si mon père sera ravit de me voir et si ma belle-mère aussi mais ils feront sans doute comme si :

Shanel, tu va bien ma chérie ? Tu n'imagine pas a quelle point tu nous a manqués.

Vous aussi vous m'avez beaucoup manqués, dis-je en répondant a l'étreinte de mon père.

Alors comment s'est passé ton retour ? Me demanda calmement ma belle-mère.

Très bien merci.

Je vous passe les retrouvailles avec mes parents qui se passèrent très bien jusqu'à se que Jena arrive au bras de Toby. Je trouve donc une excuse comme quoi je devais encore défaire mes bagages pour pouvoir partir mais mon qui avais décider de me faire la vie dur a demander à Toby de me raccompagner chez moi. Donc me voilà dans la voiture de Toby en route pour chez moi. J'avais l'intention de lui parler mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant personnes ne dis rien. Je me décide à brise le silence :

Alors comme sa tu sors avec Spencer ? Sa fait longtemps ?

Oui mais on a rompu pour ensuite se remettre ensemble plusieurs .

Ok, écoute sa fait longtemps que je voulais t'en parler mais j'en et pas vraiment eu l'occasion et je voulais pas le faire par téléphone ...

Attends Shanel me coupa t-il je pense avoir une idée de ce que tu vas dire et je pense que c'est à moi de m'excuser , tu m'étais pas au courant de tous se qui se passer mais ses pas le bon moment pour en parler.

D'accord mais quand est ce que se sera le bon moment ?

Quand tu saura tout en détails je t'en parlerais après la soirée tu pense pouvoir attendre ?

Oui, mais je veux tout savoir .

Ne t'inquiète pas tu saura tout, bon je crois qu'on et chez toi.

Merci de n'avoir accompagner , et à toute à l'heure.

Toby était parti quand je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas ou c'était et bien sur j'avais pas son numéro. En regardant dans mes contact, je vis que Caleb si est mis. Je me décide alors à l'appeler :

Allô Caleb ?

Euh ouais c'est qui ?

C'est Shanel, écoute est ce que tu pourrais venir me chercher pour aller chez Aria sil te plaît ?

Ok je passerais tu peux me donner ton adresse ?

Oui .

Je lui donnais mon adresse et il me dit qu'il passerais me prendre vers 19h 30. Je sens que se soir va être plein de surprise.


End file.
